merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassidy Kaschline
Cassidy Kaschline is one of the main protagonists of the series Greek Gene. She is a Greek demigod, a daughter of Nemesis, and one of four demigods with Gene 157. She has a yellow aura, and is the Beta gene out of the team. She is portrayed by actress, singer, and dancer Becca Tobin, who portrayed Kitty Wilde on the hit-series, Glee. History Cassidy's birth was foretold along with Marcus Rae, Briyana Neelis, and Jack Morgan. Nemesis, Tyche, Nike, and Iris, their mothers and godly parents. It is revealed Nemesis had an especially hard time finding her husband, because she doesn't make marriage proposals very often. However, when she met Timothy Kaschline, that problem was solved. Despite not actually loving Timothy, she acted that way, and was able to convince him to marry her. She gave birth to Cassidy nine months after their marriage, and left Cassidy in her father's hands. She was able to make a few amends, though, and stuck Quinn Hills, a student from Timothy's high school, with the three. She used all of her mist energy to make it seem to Cassidy and Timothy that Quinn had actually been the one to give birth to Cassidy, as well as the one who proposed to. Quinn, Timothy, and Cassidy lived in Denver since Cassidy was born, but Cassidy didn't actually become friends with Marcus, Briyana, and Jack until she was in fourth grade, when Briyana's family moved there, and they all were put in the same class. While Nemesis, Nike, Tyche, and Iris agreed it was dangerous, they made Clover Greenwood their teacher, knowing he would protect them. A few months before Jack's father was killed, the four went to an Aquarium for a field trip, where Cassidy got a mermaid doll named Marina, which she never got rid of since. When Jack ran away, Cassidy, Briyana, and Marcus were torn. They spent quite sometime arguing at Marcus' house, before declaring their friendship over. As soon as Cassidy left, she was attacked by Ma Gasket and her sons, like Jack had been several hours prior. She was taken captive, and Ma Gasket promised Briyana and Clover they could have her if they got her themselves. However, Cassidy had already broken free herself, and reunited with Briyana. They made up, and hugged, but Briyana blamed herself for not doing anything to keep their friendship together. Clover took Briyana and Cassidy to Camp Half-Blood, which made Cassidy confused, because her mother and father had lived with Cassidy her whole life, and there was even pictures of Quinn in the hospital with Cassidy. However, Cassidy was claimed by Nemesis a week later, who revealed to Cassidy that it was the mist. It took Cassidy months to adjust to, but as of now, monsters and the mist doesn't scare her one bit. Marcus arrived at Camp a month later, and they made up as well. Marcus and Briyana began to spend all of their free time together, making Cassidy slightly jealous and feeling a bit like a third wheel between the two. Then, in June, Jack arrived, along with Addison Garza and Tori Gentry. Cassidy decided to throw a big party for Jack's arrival, since she was really happy he was okay, and alive. Around seven months after Jack's arrival at Camp Half-Blood, Cassidy's Gene 157 powers kicked in for the first time, causing her to pass out. She woke up in the infirmary, but she found she had white hair. In addition, Briyana, Marcus, and Jack were also in the same shape as her, making all of them confused. A man named Robert Saintvil entered the Infirmary, and explained to Cassidy and the others what they possessed. He took Cassidy, Jack, Briyana, and Marcus to the Gene 157 Lab, where all four are as of now. Personality Cassidy is arrogant, sarcastic, and jealous from first look. But when you get to know her, she is loyal and clever. Deep down, though, she doesn't want anyone to know the "real her", so she keeps it hidden, and has never shown it to her friends. Appearance Cassidy has long, blonde hair, which she is proud of. Her hair is almost always in ponytails, because she claims "it looks better that way". She is only a little bit shorter than her best friend, Briyana, but she has never let this get to her. Her eyes are a piercing gray, much like Annabeth Chase. Relationships *Jack Morgan-Best Friend *Marcus Rae-Best Friend *Briyana Neelis-Frienemy *Robert Saintvil-Teacher/Ally *Dawn Roberston-Ally *Grant Morgan-Ally *Cathleen Morgan-Enemy Appearances *Expect the Unexpected *Beauty is Only Skin-Deep *Force Isn't a Remedy Trivia *Cassidy was originally a daughter of Hypnos. This was changed due to not suiting her personality. *Cassidy's last name was originally Baker, but this also was changed because of another demigod on Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki having that last name. Gallery Cassidy02.png Cassidy05.jpg Cassidy Kaschline.jpg Cassidy07.jpg Cassidy08.jpg Cassidy11.gif Cassidy14.gif Cassidy15.png Cassidy17.jpg Cassidy18.jpg Cassidy19.jpg Cassidy20.jpg Cassidy21.jpg Cassidy22.jpg Cassidy06.jpeg Cassidy Gives Dirty Look.gif Cassidy23.jpg Cassidy.gif Cassidy25.gif Cassidy02.gif Cassidy26.gif Cassidy27.gif Cassidy28.gif Cassidy29.gif Cassidy30.gif Cassidy07.gif Cassidy23.png Category:Characters Category:Demigod Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:PJO Characters Category:GG Characters Category:ETU Characters Category:BIOSD Characters